


Michelle's First Kidnapping

by SilverOwlCity



Series: We All Have Our Daemons [2]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Daemons, I Don't Even Know, I'm Sorry, Kidnapping, The Author Regrets Everything, The Author Regrets Nothing, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-26
Updated: 2018-05-26
Packaged: 2019-05-14 01:28:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14759987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverOwlCity/pseuds/SilverOwlCity
Summary: Michelle wasn’t exactly sure how she wound up kidnapped.Based on The Fake Redhead's writing prompt #320:“Can you hit him with your knife?”“I believe the technical term is ‘stab’.”





	Michelle's First Kidnapping

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own the MCU or anything/one in it. I don't own Harry Osborn either.

Michelle wasn’t exactly sure how she wound up kidnapped.

All she knows is she was following an Osborn Institute student to the school’s parking garage.

She felt odd walking behind him, but her car was here as well and she didn’t care if it was weird. If he felt like she was stalking him, she’d be glad to deflate his ego a bit.

Then, then there were two men in bad costumes. Well, they weren’t actually costumes, but they might as well have been. She’d never seen worse outfits for kidnapping someone. They wore only black including hats and gloves. It was like they wanted someone to know they planned on committing a crime.

Only her sense of self-preservation made her duck behind a pillar in the garage. Of course, it didn’t help.

After taking the, surprisingly complacent, OI student, the men turned to find her. It took them all of one minute to find her. She managed to knee one in the groin before the other and a third man overpowered her. She doesn’t remember anything else after that.

When she came to, her hands were tied together and chained to a wall. The Osborn student sat quietly across from her.

“I’m sorry,” he told her. “Your car’s probably got a dent or two in it by now. These guys don’t seem to understand people don’t like having their stuff ruined.” He shrugged in a way that clearly said, ‘what can you do?’

“Duly noted.”

“Oh good, you’re awake,” a new voice said. The door to the small room opened and a man walked in.

“Would it really have made a difference if I wasn’t?” the student asked.

The man – their kidnapper – smirked. “Not really, no.”

The student just sighed and stretched his legs out in front of him.

“So what do you want? Is this about me or my father’s money?”

“Neither, really. We know you know who the Spider-Twins are.” The kidnapper’s smirk widened. “And you’re going to tell us who they are.”

“You clearly don’t know my reputation. I won’t talk.”

“You will because we have _her_. You won’t let us hurt an innocent girl, will you Osborn?”

The boy shifted angrily. “You wouldn’t.”

“We would.”

“No, you wouldn’t. You don’t want to deal with having an injured civilian here when the Spider-Twins arrive. I know you know how they are. Don’t think I don’t recognize you, Mr. Landry.”

Landry narrowed his eyes.

“Ooh, I called your bluff. Must suck, huh?”

Landry made a movement with his hands and two men walked in. They leaned down to pick the boy up, unlocking the chain keeping him against the wall. The boy continued blabbing at them as they dragged him away. Landry glared at Michelle and spat in her direction.

“You shouldn’t have gotten involved,” he hissed. Narrowing his eyes at her one more time, he left Michelle in her room.

She frowned at the door and waited for something else to happen – for someone to come and get her too. Eventually, she fell asleep in sheer exhaustion and fear, nightmares of what they could do to her running through her mind.

She woke up was when the student – she remembered Landry calling him ‘Osborn’ – was thrown back into their shared cell. Literally.

He landed on his side and huffed as the air was pushed from his lungs. He groaned in pain as the men laughed at his pain. Michelle pulled herself to his side. The chain agave no fight as she pulled it and she realized they’d released her when they took Osborn.

“Are you okay?” she asked him. He nodded, releasing pained whimpers as he did. “What did they do to you?”

“Nothing,” he rasped. “They didn’t do anything to me. Nikao. They hurt Nikao.”

Michelle froze. She had somehow forgotten about her daemon. Her gaze shifted. She was suddenly very aware of the uncomfortable absence of her wolf.

“What did they do to her?”

“Water – they doused her in water. She can’t stand water and they know – they always know it.” He squirmed in discomfort. “Then it’s the knives. They knives are the worst because they’re followed by the salt. And the whips.” He laughed humorlessly. “Sometimes there’s electrocution. That hurts like hell.”

His head lolled to face her. He frowned. “I’m sorry they got you, too.” He took in her expression and groaned. “He’s going to kill me. I’m sorry, MJ.”

While Michelle froze in shock, the boy almost collapsed. Or, he would have if he’d been standing. Instead, he just fell to the side, unconscious.

The next time the boy woke up, he was screaming as a cut appeared on his cheek.

He broke off, panting in pain.

“What’s wrong?” Michelle asked, panic lacing her voice.

“Next time they come in, can you hit him with your knife?”

Despite the situation, Michelle found his lack of coherence amusing. “I believe the technical term is ‘stab’.”

He nodded heavily. “Yeah, that – do that.”

“I don’t have anything to stab him with, Osborn.”

“Don’t call me that,” he said, grinding his teeth together in pain. “It’s Harry. And yes you do. You’ve got a pocket knife that fell out of your pocket last night.”

She’d forgotten about her father’s knife. He’d given it to her for situations exactly like this. She was supposed to use it before they’d even loaded her into the car, but she supposed now was as good a time as any.

“Where is it now?”

Harry tilted his chin over to where a third set of chains was. “The metal mountain.”

Michelle had to suppress a giggle that was part amusement, part fear. She dug through the links as quietly as she could.

“Is your Wernicke area alright?”

Harry stiffened. He shook his head and bit down on the air. A muffled scream echoed in their small chamber. It took him a few minutes of agony before he loosened up.

Michelle sat there, awkward and uncertain the entire time. She jumped when he spoke a few minutes later.

“Please don’t make any more psychology jokes,” he whispered. “How long have we been here?”

“I have no idea. There aren’t any windows and there isn’t a set schedule for them turning on or off the light.” She waved her hand up to the single dangling light bulb above them. “It’s not like they’ve fed us to keep a schedule that way either.”

Michelle grimaced. Her voice sounded detached and mechanical – like she didn’t care about their situation or something.

“They will be here soon.” His head tilted to the side. “I hope.”

“Who is this ‘they’?” she asked. She didn’t need him to answer – she had a pretty good idea who Harry was talking about. She just wanted the confirmation.

“The Twins.” He reconsidered his answer. “And maybe Iron Man or another of their caliber. They shouldn’t take too long – I know my tracker’s still going strong.”

“Tracker?”

“You really think I got this for show?”

Harry leaned to the left to show her his ear. A small stud pierced the cartilage of his inner ear. It was a simple silver ball that Michelle is certain she wouldn’t have seen it if she hadn’t know about it. She saw another hole in the cartilage and remembered OI’s decathlon coach instructing him to take the earring out.

“Spidey and Ara should have been getting the tracker’s transmissions this entire time. They’ll be here.”

He sounded so confident. Michelle wanted to believe him, really, she did, but she just couldn’t bring herself to. It sounded too good to be true.

Neither of them spoke very much after that, instead opting to go back to sleeping fitfully. They both just wanted this to be over.

Screams woke Harry and Michelle from their naps. The sound was from outside their small cell. Michelle started to drag herself toward the door, but Harry shook his head.

“As much as I want to believe it’s the good guys, it could be someone much, much worse than Landry and his goons. Get as far away from the door as you can.” He was backing into the corner where he’d hidden the knife they were going to use against Landry as he spoke.

Suddenly there was a growl from the other side of the door. Michelle flinched in terror.

As terrifying some people were, their daemons tended to be even more so. Harry let out a relieved laugh.

“Ker’s here. They found us,” he said quietly.

The door swung open and a grey shape bounded forward, sniffing Harry for wounds. Michelle jumped away from the beast. The dog spared her a glance before it continued its inspection of Harry.

Spider-Girl followed the dog in and began working on both the captives’ chains.

“Spidey’s got your daemons. We need to go before they wake up.”

Neither Harry nor Michelle argued, instead running after the hero as best they could. There were bodies littering the ground. Michelle spotted a few broken noses and what looked to be a broken arm or two.

“New tranquilizing webs really come in handy,” Spider-Girl commented offhandedly.

Michelle nodded as if she understood. (She really, really didn’t.)

“ _Hey, Ara?_ ” a voice crackled from the suit’s mask.

“Right here,” she replied.

“ _We’ve got the car ready and we’re waiting by the entrance_.”

“Thanks, Spidey,” she said.

The four of them took more turns than Michelle could count – especially as dazed as she was. A door waited at the end of a corridor and they were running the home stretch when the gun went off. The bullet somehow missed both Harry and Michelle, embedding itself in Spider-Girl’s shoulder.

Her daemon growled and turned to maul whoever shot his human. A scream echoed behind them, but none of them cared to turn. The daemon returned, running with a limp as they threw the doors open. Michelle was suddenly lifted into a van next to Spider-Man.

Harry and Spider-Girl followed with the daemon getting in last.

Harry prodded at the bullet wound.

“It’ll heal, Harry,” Spider-Girl told him. “It isn’t like this is the first time this has happened.”

“It really should stop happening, Ara, you know that,” came his response.

“Are you hurt?”

Michelle was surprised when the question was directed at her. She lifted her finger to point at herself. Spider-Man nodded and moved closer.

Involuntarily, she flinched in fear, eyes wide. The hero lifted his hands to take off his mask and smiled down at her.

“It’s just me, MJ. Are you hurt?”

It was at that point that Michelle passed out in the back of a van with two superheroes and a formerly kidnapped teen.

**Author's Note:**

> That ending was absolute crap. I'm sorry.


End file.
